


君本佳人—白昭仪

by bailichen800



Category: bjt
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800
Summary: 自从看了那个知乎的回答《为什么皇上不能专宠一人？》（好像是这个名字差不多就这意思）我突然就脑壳来电玩起来后宫Play，加上《甄嬛传》，《如懿传》里面美人们各种意难平啊，但是吃小哥哥嘛，自然要越虐越香，嘿嘿嘿嘿(º﹃º )之前有王贵君和肖君的故事（我记不得原题目叫啥了链接也给吞了……）打算把这些搞后宫小哥哥的文都收进一个集子里，就叫《君本佳人》这个烂俗名字得了，专业也会学到一些绘画和视频剪辑的知识，没准哪天心血来潮画条漫剪个小视频也说不定……总攻就是那个极其无良睡遍天下美人的女帝（欢迎代入自己），负心渣女但是治国有方那种（我TM最讨厌无脑还智商下线的玛丽苏傻白甜女主……）单纯可爱什么的，交给这些漂亮小哥哥就好了(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡咱们香香软软的王贵君视角
Kudos: 1





	君本佳人—白昭仪

**Author's Note:**

> 自从看了那个知乎的回答《为什么皇上不能专宠一人？》（好像是这个名字差不多就这意思）我突然就脑壳来电玩起来后宫Play，加上《甄嬛传》，《如懿传》里面美人们各种意难平啊，但是吃小哥哥嘛，自然要越虐越香，嘿嘿嘿嘿(º﹃º )  
> 之前有王贵君和肖君的故事（我记不得原题目叫啥了链接也给吞了……）打算把这些搞后宫小哥哥的文都收进一个集子里，就叫《君本佳人》这个烂俗名字得了，专业也会学到一些绘画和视频剪辑的知识，没准哪天心血来潮画条漫剪个小视频也说不定……  
> 总攻就是那个极其无良睡遍天下美人的女帝（欢迎代入自己），负心渣女但是治国有方那种（我TM最讨厌无脑还智商下线的玛丽苏傻白甜女主……）单纯可爱什么的，交给这些漂亮小哥哥就好了(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡  
> 咱们香香软软的王贵君视角

你是后宫中育有最多子女，位分仅次于正室，素有清冷出尘之名的王贵君。

作为后宫少有的几名高位君侍，知书达礼的你每天日理万机，除了协理六宫，还要辅导孩子的功课。六个小神兽，都是金枝玉叶凤子龙孙，关乎皇室继承人的素质，一个也马虎不得，偏偏这群小不点都活得像个人精，早上闯了祸被先生罚抄书，晚上一回来就哭哭啼啼往你怀里钻，毕竟是身上掉下的肉，你心疼得心肝都揪起来，想到慈父多败儿，你能有幸像女子一样识文断字全靠父母自幼严加教导，还是得故作威仪地数落几句。年复一年与日常琐事缠斗不休，夜间又得和那女子共度春宵，你似乎，都忘了你还是个青葱少年。是啊，你不过还未及花信之年（二十四岁），已经是六个孩子的父亲，小家伙们奶声奶气“父君父君”地唤着，深宫寂寞，度日如年，不知不觉，你都有种年华易逝，在此宫中了却残生之感。记忆中那个清正高冷，玉树临风的少年，在你被强纳入宫的一刻便于逝去，如今的你，不过是在这座藏宝匣一般的华美宫殿内，作为一件任由主人把玩幸欢，空有精致外表的死物。

“给贵君请安。”是你的贴身宫侍，一大早便来伺候你梳洗。

纱衣轻摆，你轻抬玉臂，让他将你缓缓扶起。

身侧已经空无一人，薄情得连半点余温也未剩下，只余昨夜翻云覆雨的一片狼藉。

“陛下呢？”你对这个问题的答案毫不关心，无非是个同床共枕的陌生人，去处与你何干？但为了所谓天家妻夫恩爱后宫和睦，总免不得要虚情假意地问一问。

“贵君，陛下见您熟睡，便吩咐下来不要扰您好眠。”宫侍回答得十分谨慎，极尽小心地抬眉窥视你的脸色：“陛下恩典，给您记了档。”似是为了尴尬地说些笑话打圆场：“这宫内好久没有听见婴儿啼哭了，您若是再添贵女，也是件喜事。”

呵呵。你心底一阵冷笑，取了些脂粉抹在颈间，遮去白皙肌肤上那些成片的红肿显眼的吻痕。

不闻婴儿啼哭？你最小的孩子去年刚刚落地，现在还在奶公怀里吃奶呢。

满腹经纶的你竟也无师自通会了市井的粗俗荤话，你暗自腹诽，只可惜记档只记当夜日期，不记次数，都不能推溯自己是第几次中的奖。

侍从取了今日的常服来，你打量一眼，是惯常穿的高领长袖的素色宫装。

“你原是这样肤白如雪，吹弹可破的美人，朕的后宫并无外人，遮得这样严实做什么？”风流倜傥至尊至贵的女子折扇轻展，于你颈侧遮不住的地方落下一个樱色的吻痕，从此你恨不得这领子能做得再高些，袖袍的下摆再长些，直教这一身都尽数裹成厚茧，令那华服妖冶的女子再无染指机会。

可惜，入夜之际，你终是免不了将这一身厚实伪装尽数卸下，如同一只被剥去坚硬外壳，露出软弱内里的海贝，赤身裸体地任由她吃干抹净，予取予求，无所不至。

“贵君，陛下赏您……”

“收下吧，老规矩，搁在库房里落灰。”你淡淡打断，肆无忌惮地说出这等大不敬之语。你的亲族早已被尽数流放，举目无亲无权无势恍若浮萍的你不过是女帝掌中之物，那个城府极深的女子又如何会与你这等微不足道的别扭脾气计较，反而只会更加喜欢，越是拒绝抵触，越是疼爱得无以复加。

“昨日吩咐新做的梅花糕好了么？”

“回贵君，小厨房今儿一早就做好了，现在正在小心温着呢。”

你梳妆完毕，看了看那件素色宫装，沉吟道：“今日本君想去看看白昭仪，便不穿这件，都是男孩子，穿的随意些吧。”

白昭仪是女皇几年前去别国出访时掠回的美人，在来这里之前是个出身高门、模样清俊的皇子，只可惜，他并不受宠爱，女皇陛下轻易开口便要来了他。

你走进白昭仪宫门，白昭仪的宫侍赶紧迎你进去，满宫的侍者脸上仍是那副素来便有的愁容，好像只有你来，这座宫殿悲愁的气氛才会鲜亮些许。

白昭仪正坐在内殿的椅子上，怀里搂着他的孩子小小白逗玩。见你来，他清秀的面容上露出惊喜的神色，把孩子往身边的宫侍怀里一塞，几步小跑过来，没长大的孩子一样，一把抱在你怀里：“漂亮哥哥！”

“白白乖。”你轻柔地拍拍他的肩，他眨巴着一双漂亮清澈的眼眸，满心期许地看着你。

你和善地笑了笑，拿过宫侍手中的糕点盒子打开：“喏，现做的梅花糕。”

白昭仪的眼睛刷地亮了，小心地拿起一块，哒哒地跑回去，把手里的糕点掰成小块，喂给婴孩吃。小小白吃得直吧唧嘴，白昭仪也跟着开心，水灵灵的眼眸都笑成了弯月，眼角的小痣都带了笑意。那块糕点吃完了，他发现手上还有一些糕点的残渣，便伸出舌尖舔净，连带着把嘴角周围也舔了一圈，十分幸福地把小小白搂到怀里使劲亲了亲。倒像是小小白的兄长，而不是小小白的父君。

你坐到白昭仪旁边，看着他笑吟吟地拉着小小白的小手轻轻摇着，目光不经意间瞥过他的腹部，惊诧于那一抹你再熟悉不过的隆起，你压抑住内心的惊讶，看向一旁满面愁容的宫侍：“白昭仪他——？”

这个宫侍是和白昭仪一起带来，自小便伺候白昭仪的，他微微颔首，看着一旁全然不知，举止若孩童一般的白昭仪，十分抱歉地低下头：“对不起，贵君，我家公子让您见笑了。”

你心中一疼，纵然早已司空见惯，每次相见，对这个可怜的少年仍然满是同情，“不妨事。”不知怎的，你竟然羡慕起这个单纯不谙世事的少年：“其实，白昭仪这样，也挺好的。”

那宫侍自是知晓你的身世，长久在白昭仪身边伺候，对人心冷暖是早已通透分明，他懂事地点点头：“贵君切莫太难过，别伤了玉体。”

白昭仪正搂着小小白，你一口我一口地吃桂花糕哩！看见你神色有异，白昭仪察觉到你不开心，便小心翼翼地凑过来，带着些询问关切的目光，伸出还沾有糕饼碎屑的手指轻轻抚摸你的脸。

你轻轻摇摇头，示意他自己没事，强挤出一个轻松的笑容自欺欺人，天真如他信以为真，白昭仪一下子就开心起来，把怀里的小小白亲亲抱抱举高高，清丽的面容上笑靥如花。

他抬起手的一刹，你敏锐的捕捉到了一些异状，眉心一皱，捉住他的手腕，将他的白色水袖往上挽。

白昭仪的神色忽然变得极为抗拒，踢腾着去推你的手，一贯纯善的他反抗起来此刻竟有那样惊人的力气，指甲都嵌进你手上软肉，刺得你生疼

两边的宫侍赶忙去拉，终于是制服了惊慌失措的白昭仪，你将他的袖子推至肘上，当时便是一惊，少年藕段似的雪臂上的斑驳痕迹你格外熟悉，每当与那位居九五至尊的女子春宵一度，这样刺目而羞耻的痕迹就在你的肌肤上随处可见，躲在你宽大袍服的阴影里，烙印一般潜藏在旁人看不见的私处。

白昭仪蜷在座位里，抖抖索索得像个被发现了秘密的孩童，他也不再挣扎抗拒，任由你捉住他满是爱痕的手臂端详，他把自己缩成小小的一团，抽抽搭搭地落泪，喉间发出些受伤的小动物似的呜咽。

他的贴身宫侍哄孩子似的，安慰着这个可怜的男孩，拿来一块已经用得发旧发黄的绢子给他拭泪。白昭仪双眼都哭红了，看见那张绢子，一把抢过来拥在怀里，无比珍视地把绢子贴在脸上嗅闻，梨花带雨的小脸上浮现出依恋的神色。

伺候白昭仪的宫侍曾和你说，这块绢子是公子的生身母亲留下的，公子只有看见这块绢子才安心。

你心头一阵剧痛，轻轻放下他的袖子，宫侍要查看你手的伤势，你微微摇头道：“不要紧的。”你能感受到手掌的温热液体流淌，纵然白昭仪已是这般懵懂不谙世事，但下意识的也知晓，这是多么屈辱的秘密，拼着命也要去掩饰。

破损渗血的伤口痛感传来，火烧火燎的疼，殷红的血蹭污了雪白的衣袖，你恍若无事一般，双手笼在袖中，发狠地攥紧，却又无助地缓缓松开。

你本以为，那个狠毒可怕的女子对你等所作所为已是极致，却不想这恶贯满盈的幽暗腌臜之地，还远有你未曾料及闻所未闻的暗流，这样深层的阴私恶意。

你只恨你是男儿身，不能将这座罪恶的囚笼彻底颠覆，解救无数同病相怜苦命之人于水火。

回过神来，方才歇斯底里的白昭仪竟然已经伏在桌上睡着了，他以惊惧的姿势怯怯的蜷缩着，如同一只失群的小兽，苍白手指间攥着那块绢子，眼角一片晶亮泪痕还没干，白衣之下，已经显怀的微隆小腹随着呼吸平稳起伏。

“对不起。”你低声道歉，伸手轻柔将他乌黑鬓发撩至耳后，见那露出的后颈白皙肌肤上未褪的吻痕，端详着眼前这个与你年纪相仿的少年，心里又是一痛。

“王贵君，我家小主一睡下来，怕是要半日才能清醒，您看……”白昭仪的宫侍面带歉意，十分为难地看着你。

“本君也坐的乏了，这便不打扰昭仪了。你们小心照顾着。”你旋即起身告辞。你也害怕，再在这多待一刻，一贯清冷自持的你会压抑不住人前失态。

你由一众宫侍簇拥着，恍若一个麻木的偶人，机械地迈着步子，木然地回到收纳你的锦盒。

犹记得白昭仪初来时，你尽高位的情分携了礼物去看望，纵然是见惯了这宫内肮脏恶心之事，虚假作势人情的你，见了眼前的景象也未免大惊失色。

你是在宫殿最隐蔽的角落里找到的白昭仪，彼时的他极其怕生，胆怯得就像一只受惊的雏鸟，你向他行礼问安，伸手去扶他，他却仿佛浑然不知一般，惊惧地抽泣着直往后缩，俨然就是神志不清，疯疯癫癫的。

纵然是教养良好如你，也不禁心生诧异责怪之情。

后来在宫侍的一番低声私语中，你才知道，白昭仪之前并不是这样。

白昭仪还不是白昭仪的时候，也是一国血统高贵好生教养的皇子。

他有一个很美好的名字：白敬亭。取自“相看两不厌，唯有敬亭山。”只可惜，他的父亲是刺杀他母亲的刺客，为了在府中潜伏寻觅良机才忍辱负重生下了他。事情败露之后，白敬亭的生父被处死，连带着白敬亭也受了牵连，彼时的白敬亭还是个五六岁的孩子，全然不知发生了什么，自此就被心有忌惮的母亲冷落了。

而现在的陛下早年出访时，在御花园里偶然邂逅了还是个尚未加冠的青葱少年的白敬亭，好色贪欲的女帝当即便看上了这个清俊美人，当即便向白敬亭的母皇提出，要讨了这个男孩回去。

白敬亭自然是不愿的，面对至尊威仪且初显老态的陌生女帝，这个自幼受尽冷落的少年没来由地感到害怕。无论一贯想要老牛吃嫩草的女帝如何花言巧语想要俘获他的芳心，最后总是受了惊吓的少年推拒着惊慌逃走。

白敬亭的母皇可巴不得早点送走这个心头隐患，连带着促成两国邦交，便给白敬亭下了药，将昏迷的少年送进了女皇的鸳鸯罗帐。本以为生米煮成熟饭了，这个怯弱的儿子也该乖乖就范。不料这个少年异常的贞烈，哪怕已经失身，以死相逼也不肯委身，一哭二闹三上吊，甚至还抓伤了女皇的脸颊。

一心想把这个心腹大患送走和一心想把美人驯服承欢的二位女皇商议之后，决定将人强行迷昏了，关在轿子里强掳回来。白敬亭自然是猛烈挣扎，死活不肯喝下迷药，被按住手足强灌了下去，不料女皇为了效果命太医院用了猛药，又灌了过量下去，白敬亭昏睡了七日之后，原本一个好好的青葱少年，醒来后便神志不清，别说认人，连话都不太会说了，还落下了严重的后遗症，整日里有半日伏在榻上昏睡不醒，醒来之后，就蜷在角落里默默流泪。

白昭仪这样子怎么侍寝呢？女皇陛下自然也对结果不甚满意，先是忍了好一阵子，敲打太医院好生看诊，又按着强灌了几副下去，却都收效甚微。这个十七八岁的少年心智变得如同五六岁的孩童一般，总还以为自己还是那个父母疼爱的男孩。在宫里关了调养半年，勉强情况好转下来，却还是个孩子似的，只会说一些简单的句子，认得身边几个自小就跟着他的人，看见亲近的人就笑。你前来看望了他好几次，知道他喜欢好看的锦靴，便不时给他带些，时间久了，白昭仪便认得了你，眨巴着好看的眼眸，清纯地唤你“漂亮哥哥”。

女皇可等不及了，在忍了无数个日夜之后，终是憋着一肚子清心寡欲的火气，将少年压倒在床上。白昭仪可怜地哭着，却不知她便是掳掠自己来此的罪魁祸首，只“姐姐”“姐姐”地唤，哀求她“姐姐不要……”。

白昭仪不谙世事清澈干净的模样更能激起女子的凌虐感，没过几次，这个神志不清的少年就怀孕了。这个单纯如纸的少年自然不知为何，还会拉着你的手去摸，好奇地问为什么他的肚子会隆起来。还说，这一阵子姐姐经常压在他身上，还用手去揉他的胸，还咬他，他觉得很疼，又挣扎不开，他很害怕，不知道为什么姐姐要这么对他。

你强颜欢笑，忍着满心酸楚告诉他，是有小宝宝要降生了，所以肚子才会鼓起来。至于那个嘛，是姐姐喜欢你，只不过方式有点……特别。

白昭仪拍着手开心地笑了：“小宝宝？那就是我弟弟？我要叫他小小白！”

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
>  女帝真是变态禽兽啊，小白都已经傻了还不放过，强迫这个神志不清的男孩生孩子，可怜的白白都还不懂，痴痴傻傻快快乐乐的……我果然是魔鬼
> 
> 写文真难，以后努把力争取学会画画，满脑子下流画面画不出来只能词不达意文字表达真是太痛苦了……


End file.
